Amethyst
by TomoMee
Summary: One fine summer day… "Ichigo, what's your favourite colour?" What happens next, read and find out! ;D An ICHIRUKI one-shot. Tiiny spoilers for Chapter 519. R&R please!


**Amethyst**

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOO OOOOOO!" The never-failing alarm clock of the Kurosaki household yelled, flying through Ichigo's window.

Whether it was pure coincidence or on purpose, Ichigo happened to stretch his arms really widely today, that it punched into the old man's face sending him back to the ground at full force. You could hear a few windows crashing as the over-crazy father landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Peaceful it was, except for the Kurosaki household.

Ichigo came down for breakfast just as Rukia was exiting the room she and the twins shared. One glance at her and he felt his cheeks flaming. _What the hell? Why should I blush when I see this little midget?_

Maybe he wasn't really seeing her. He was _staring _at her; _gazing_ at her. To make things worse, the other two Kurosaki's were peeking glances since they were just staring at each other in front of the dining room.

"Ahem," Karin cleared her throat which stripped the strawberry from his –cough- lovely –cough- thoughts.

Talk about awkwardness.

The breakfast went pretty smoothly except for the "few" kicks and punches that resulted due to embarrassing a certain strawberry.

* * *

_That afternoon…_

* * *

"Hey Ichigo! Let's play a game!" Rukia beamed.

"…"

"Hey, didn't you hear me, you fool?!" Rukia kicked his shin hard.

"OI midget! That hurt! How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb while I'm studying?!" Ichigo yelled, rubbing his shin.

"Save that for later! Let's play a game!" she punched his arm in excitement.

"Fine, fine, what is it?" Rukia was cute alright, but she was also super annoying. Thus Ichigo sighed heavily.

"I want to know your favourite things!" Rukia smiled widely.

"Huh? You call that a game?" Ichigo was bored.

"Inoue and the others said so… Okay, let me–"

"I REFUSE!" Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest.

"Huh? Why?" Rukia whined.

"I ain't gonna play lame stuff like that!" he really shrugged it off.

And that pissed her.

And that led to a _veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerry_ powerful kick on his shin.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ichigo bent double and grabbed his toe which was also squished by Rukia.

Then, there was that gaze.

"Okay, okay, fine, what did you want to play?" Ichigo stood up and glanced at  
Rukia.

He saw it and groaned. There was that cutesy little pout on her lips and that excited look in her eyes as she thought of what to ask him first. _This midget…_

"Aha! Ichigo! What's your favourite food?" Rukia beamed as he sat in his chair.

"Chocolate," He replied groaning.

"Your favourite scent?"

"Axe."

"Hmm… what about your favourite fruit, _strawberry,_" she smirked.

"Peaches, AND MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY!" he yelled, blushing slightly as he thought of the reason his favourite fruit was _peaches_.

"Your favourite book?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Ohh, I didn't know you were so romantic, Ichigo," Rukia smirked mockingly.

"Want me to show you?" Ichigo smirked back.

"Hmph! What about your favourite colour?"

"Violet," he replied nonchalantly.

"I thought it was orange," she smirked again.

Ichigo simply shrugged.

"By the way, why do you like violet instead of orange?" Rukia asked tilting her head in curiosity.

Ichigo looked at the ceiling. "I know an amethyst that sparkles better than the sun that's why," he smiled.

"Huh?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Because that's the colour of something I can never take my eyes off from, something that stopped the rain, something that changed my world, something that brings peace to my dreams," Ichigo said.

"An amethyst did that all?" Rukia said dreamily.

Ichigo giggled slightly and stood up. He walked towards his bed and laid his hands on either side of Rukia.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked blushing a little at the sudden proximity.

He had his head hung low. But there was that rare genuine smile plastered on his face.

"Not an amethyst, but amethyst eyes," he looked up and smiled. "It's the colour of your eyes, idiot," he brought up a hand and caressed her cheek.

Tha-thump.

Tha-thump.

"Oh," Rukia managed to say.

Ichigo smirked. Slowly, he towered over Rukia, using his other hand to push her down on the bed. He laid himself on top of her and ran his finger through her hair.

"I like violet because that's the colour of your eyes," Ichigo whispered the words way too directly that Rukia flushed redder than a strawberry.

This made Ichigo giggle once again. He slowly winked and inched closer to Rukia's face until his nose met hers.

"Heh, don't blush idiot, you look too cute," he mumbled smirking wider.

"Sh-Shut up," Rukia muttered, trying to push him away with her hands.

However, the pushing merely sent more and more electricity through his body. He gulped and closed his eyes as he made his lips touch hers. He smiled into the kiss.

On Rukia's side, she was sure her heart was going to leap out any minute. It was beating madly. It thumped harder as Ichigo deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes, her heart melting and her arms automatically wrapped around him.

After a while, they parted, panting heavily.

Ichigo smiled. Rukia blushed and looked to her side.

He slowly inched closer and planted a kiss on her cheek. And then he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Rukia." He buried his face into her hair.

Rukia giggled. "Yeah… I love you too, idiot."

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Ichigo smirked.

"Orange," Rukia said turning to face him.

And with that, Ichigo leaned in again, smirking.

"I think I know what your favourite fruit is," he smirked and they kissed again.

Somewhere, there was a click and a flash of white light, but let's not talk about it, until Ichigo knows and kicks the daylight out of them.

* * *

**Title? Summary? I have no idea!**

**R&R? Pwetty pwease? I love you! :D**

**~Tomomee~**


End file.
